


Bittersweet Tragedy

by ClydeW



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: A little bit of fluff, Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Ordon Village, Reunions, Wolf Link (Legend of Zelda), its a little sad at the end, takes place right when link get back to the village
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:01:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28830069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClydeW/pseuds/ClydeW
Summary: Link arrives back at his home village as a wolf to find the place covered in Twilight and the place raided by monsters. His first thought is to find you and make sure you're safe, despite how different he looks.
Relationships: Link (Legend of Zelda) & Reader, Link (Legend of Zelda)/You
Kudos: 49





	Bittersweet Tragedy

**Author's Note:**

> trying to get back into writing with this little piece I churned out. writing is very hard when you haven't done it in a while, but I'm trying ma best. I've always had this idea stuck in my head and finally wrote it out, so let me know what ya think ^-^

When the sky went black and the sounds of horrid screeching could be heard outside, your first instinct was to run. But you knew you wouldn't get far when you looked out your window and saw the monsters come through the gates. You would have to hide if you wanted to survive the raid. Your basement seemed like the best choice; dark enough that no one would find you even if they did come inside your home. So to your cellar, you went, too frightened by the ever-growing danger outside to care about your fear of the dark. You hid behind some stacked boxes, grouping about blindingly as you curled yourself into the dark and damp corner, slowly rocking yourself back and forth, trying to remember to breathe through all this chaos. 

-

Once he had learned that twilight had taken over and monsters had raided his home town, his first thought went to you. Despite what the little creature riding on his back said, once he got back to Ordon he looked for you first. For a moment he had forgotten what he had become until he came to your front door. There was no way for him to open it in his new form, and he doubted his Twili partner would help him. He would have to find another way in if he wanted to find you, assuming you were even still in the house at all. 

He went around the backside of your house and found that, most likely in your rush to flee, you had left one of your windows open. With a running start, he was able to hop inside, landing on all fours as he entered. His new friend followed him. 

“What are we even doing in here? I thought I asked you to find me a sword and shield, not to check in on all your neighbors.” Midna complained to Link, something he noticed she did a lot. He just rolled his eyes and continued onward, sniffing about for you. 

-

You could hear footsteps above you, and the soft sound of someone talking. You clasped one of your shaking hands over your mouth, as to not let any noise escape, as tears continuously flowed from your eyes. Fear racked your body as you tried to stay as still as possible. Even the smallest movement could creak the floor you were sitting on and that might be enough for a monster to know where you were. Your heart stopped beating when there was a loud thud on the other side of the boxes you were hiding behind. 

“You dumb wolf, look at the mess you’ve gotten yourself into. How are you supposed to get out of here?” you heard a voice say. A growl followed after, which was responded to with a sigh from the same person who had spoken before. You could hear, what you assumed was the wolf the person had mentioned, sniffing about the cellar. You watched, absolutely frozen with fear, as the creature rounded around the pile of boxes, coming face to face with you. You stared, eyes wide, tears flowing down your face.

“Please...please don't hurt me…” you choked out, trying to reason with the beast before you, knowing full well that you could never reason with monsters, but you tried anyway. The creature just looked at you. You could see its eyes glowing from what little light there was from above, but other than that it was completely dark. You watched as it walked forward and laid down in front of you, outstretching its paws toward you. You had no idea what was going on until another creature appeared out of thin air next to the beast, its full form a glowing mess of color and lines. It smirked at you with pointed teeth. 

“Is this the person you were trying to find? Seems they don't recognize you,” it said to the beast. You tried to breathe, but you were so afraid of what was in front of you that you feared you might die from lack of oxygen. You looked back at the beast laying on the floor, maybe what the small creature had said could explain what was happening. The soft glow it gave off made it slightly easier to see the beast. It had the shape of a regular wolf, just slightly larger, and weird symbols adorned its forehead. But, the beast had pointed ears. Pointed ears that were pierced with jewelry. And better yet, the creature had blue eyes. In the small village where you lived your entire life, you had only ever met one person with pointed ears. 

“......Link?” you squeaked out. You had no idea how, but it had to be Link who was sitting in front of you. There was no one else it could be. Your suspicion was confirmed when the wolf sat up and wagged his tail at the sound of his name. You looked back at the smaller creature next to him. 

“And...and you….?” you were only able to get out a few words, your body still recovering from the fear and adrenaline shock from first seeing the two creatures. 

“Oh me? I’m Midna. Your boyfriend’s new companion. He has more important things to be doing now, but he just insisted on finding you.” she answered as she tugged on Link’s ear a little. He winced at the pinch but kept his eyes on you. 

“...So he really is…” you said without thinking. You still weren’t sure how to process all of this, and the fear you still had going through you didn't help. Link took a step towards you, and you instinctively flinched, still not coming to terms with the fact that this was indeed Link in front of you and not some monster that wanted to hurt you. He stepped back, not wanted to scare you any further. You looked at him and took a deep breath, reaching out a hand to touch him. He didn't move as you did so, not wanting to startle you with any sudden movements. You slowly petted the side of his face, running your still shaking fingers through his surprisingly soft fur. He leaned into your touch, missing the feeling of your skin against his. 

“I'm...I'm not going to ask how...but…” you stopped mid-sentence, pulling your hand away from his face. “But I'm just glad your okay.” a small smile grew on your face despite all the fear. You realized that this creature was indeed Link, and he wagged his tail a bit at the sight of your small smile. 

“Great reunion of lovers here, but can we get going now?” Midna said, breaking the moment. Link looked at her with a mean face, and she rolled her eyes. “Look, you saw that they’re okay, but we have things to do. You want to save Hyrule from the Twilight, don’t you?” Link looked at you, not wanting to listen to Midna’s words. After everything that had just happened, he needed to be with you, to watch over you and make sure nothing happened to you.

“Link.” you looked at him, then at Midna, and back at him. “Go. ill be okay here. If this darkness can truly be stopped, then you're the only one I know who can do it. Save us Link, and I promise I’ll be here waiting for you when all of this is over.” you spoke clearly, without stuttering from fear. Link looked at you with puppy eyes, which were even worse than the puppy eyes he gave you as a human, but you both knew what had to be done. You gave him one last pet on the top of his head before he turned around and left out the way he had come, leaving you alone in the darkness once again.


End file.
